


The little Family torn apart.

by Daryldixon2



Category: Automatic Loveletter, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Divorce, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Andy and Juliet are married with a daughter. What if Andy gets abusive and Juliet ran away with their daughter to protect her?





	1. Chapter 1

Vans warped tour 2017 has just begun. Juliet Simms,30, and Andy Black (Biersack),26, are on their own bus. But they are a little family. A year ago, they welcomed a little girl. They named her Ella Marie Biersack. Juliet almost lost her due to a robbery that happened to her while she was pregnant. Ella was on the couch, and Andy left to hang with a friend. Juliet was loving motherhood. Even though she'd like to hang out, her daughter comes first. Ella was trying to get into everything. Juliet put all the chemical cleaning supplies in the upper higher cabinets so Ella can't harm herself. Juliet had to go grocery shopping so her friend Kevin had a car, and her car seat was strapped in. Andy came and they walked into whole foods market. Andy was holding Ella as they were walking through.

"There's tofu." Andy said.  
"Yeah let's get that." Juliet said.  
"Cookies!" Ella said.  
"And they're organic." Andy said.  
"Get two. One for you and one for her." Juliet said.  
"Dada!" Ella said.  
"What?" Andy said.  
"Doggy!" Ella smiled.  
"Whatever." Andy said.

Juliet hates the attitude he gives to Ella. They got onto the bus and Andy sat down on the couch.

"What was that?" Juliet said. "You give her an attitude. In case you forgot she is only 1."  
"WHO ARE YOU? MY MOM?" Andy said angrily. "SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER! I WANTED A BOY! YOU CAN'T EVEN GET ME THAT!"  
"You have a child! Doesn't matter of its a she or he." Juliet said. "Maybe you need to learn to have a daug..."

Andy slaps Juliet so hard, she fell to the floor. Ella just sat down crying. Andy walked off. Juliet got up and comforted her daughter. She packed all her and Ella's things and Kevin took them to the airport. She's running to her parents. She's going to see a divorce attorney and file for full custody of Ella. And a restraining order. She's not doing this for herself, but for Ella's safety. She would do anything to protect Ella. At any cause. When they made it to Florida, her dad was already there. A bruise has formed on her left cheek, and she got in. Ella is in her arms protectively, and they made it to the house. Her mom is already there. When Juliet came in holding Ella. She explained what happened.

"He wasn't even drunk." Juliet said. "I'm filing for divorce. Filing for full custody. And a permanent restraining order."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy came to Florida and went ballistics when Juliet told him she's filing for divorce. They kicked him out. Ella was in the living room, and Juliet came in. She sat down and Ella hugged her. Juliet smiled. Her family went out and she had the house locked up. Ella was in bed already and Juliet was in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner things. She didn't tell Andy she's pregnant with their second child because she wants safety for that baby as well. 

"Hello Juliet." Andy said.  
"How'd you get in?" Juliet said.  
"I have the key." Andy said. "I'm not stupid. I know you're pregnant. I cake to see you and Ella."  
"She's in bed." Juliet said.  
"I want you to listen." Andy said. "I will stalk you until I'm ready to kill you. First I'm gonna make you watch Ella die. Then you will die as well."   
"No please don't. She's only a baby." Juliet said. "Let us go."

 

Juliet's family came in and Andy ran off. Juliet started to breakdown. She told them what Andy said. She can't have her babies die. 

"I'm pregnant." Juliet said.  
"We'll protect you." Angie said.  
"And Ella." Tommy added.

 

4 months later...

Juliet is showing some. She's back in L.A. but Angie and Tommy came to live with her. Juliet was in the nursery, and Ella was breastfeeding.

"You're gonna be a big sister. Mama's pregnant." Juliet cooed.

Ella only smiled as she was feeding from Juliet. Juliet kissed Ella's head. Angie and Tommy went to get dinner. Andy didn't have a key to this house...thankful for that. Juliet saw Ella unattaching herself and she was put into the crib.

"Mommy loves you." Juliet said.  
"Love you mama." Ella smiled.

Ella fell asleep, and Juliet went into the kitchen. Juliet went into the living room and sat down. She rubbed a small baby bump and smiled.


End file.
